In the prior art, after a semiconductor chip is attached to a printed circuit board, a heatsink is conventionally placed on top of the chip via a heatplate so as to absorb the heat generated from the chip during the chip operation. To hold the heatsink in place, clips are conventionally used to hold the heatsink to the printed circuit board. In other words, areas of the printed circuit board must be used for the clips to hold the heatsink in place. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus (and a method for forming the same) in which the heatsink is held in place without utilizing areas of the printed circuit board.